


We Are Dangerous

by Nakasawa444



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jinmark, Kinks, M/M, Markjin, Original Character(s), Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakasawa444/pseuds/Nakasawa444
Summary: Sequel to We Are Wondrous: Mark and Jinyoung are in a happy relationship. But every day they learn that maintaining a good relationship is work. It takes effort, commitment and willingness to be truthful, even when it’s uncomfortable. Good that they are on the same page regarding those facts. It might be work, but they figure things out together.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> As already mentioned, this is the sequel to my story We Are Wondrous. In case you haven't yet, I strongly recommend to read that story before delving into We Are Dangerous. Otherwise, this is probably going to be only 20% of the fun it could be for you. Go get your fun, everybirdy! :D
> 
> Find WAW here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747846/chapters/49296935
> 
> This will have three chapters. I hope you like it. :)

“Mhhhhmark,” Jinyoung purrs seductively. His boyfriend's fingertips just sneaked under the hem of his sweater, dancing across his abs like glowing embers, teasingly but ready to start a fire.

“All these clothes are so unnecessary,” Mark huffs against his jaw.

“We've been over this. _Your_ standard isn't what society demands regarding dress codes.”

“Fuck society,” Mark growls before he attacks his neck. Hot open-mouthed kisses alternate with sharp teeth scraping along the delicate skin. Mark is already on a good way to destroy him and Jinyoung can't wait for it. The blond presses him further against the wall. Jinyoung actually welcomes it. He already feels slightly lightheaded, so the support comes in handy. His head lulls against the wall, giving Mark more space for the magic he's currently working.

Mark's hand, hot under his sweater, is going on a journey. The long fingers explore every centimeter of his stomach, slow but determined, until they reach his nipple. And his boyfriend is just relentless when it comes to teasing it to complete hardness in no time. Another moan slips past Jinyoung's lips, even though he knows it's futile. Mark is only getting started.

A hot, demanding tongue is tracing a vein on Jinyoung's neck all the way up to his jaw, nibbling at it until he reaches his ear. “Sugartoast, you're so hot,” he whisper-growls.

A shudder, pleasant and thrilling at once, chases down Jinyoung's body and causes his toes to curl in his sneakers. “God... fuck...Mark!” he gasps. His boyfriend is quick to use this opportunity. For him it's an invitation to slide his tongue into Jinyoung's moaning mouth where he continues to ravish him.

Jinyoung can't do this anymore. He needs to touch his boyfriend as well. The thought alone of feeling Mark's narrow, naked hips under his palms lets his dick leak with precum. So he acts on his naughty thoughts, hands delving under the front of Mark's shirt. Slightly pushing down the waistband of his skinny jeans for better access, Jinyoung splays his fingers greedily out across the warm skin. It feels even better than the memory in his head could indicate to him. A grunt of lust rumbles up his throat. His desire is not only sparked, it's ablaze. He wants more, always more. His hands slide carefully around his boyfriend, gripping as much smooth skin as possible on the way. He's so close to one of his favorite aims, his brain only can come up with one thought. So he gives up on every bit of self-control and shoves his hands down Mark's underwear to grip those firm, muscled curves of his ass. An overjoyed sigh slips from his into Mark's mouth when he happily starts to knead his butt cheeks in the most obscene way.

But Mark stops kissing him and pulls away slightly. When Jinyoung opens his eyes to peer at him, the first thing he notices is his daring smirk.

“Feisty as always, Sugartoast. But also a tad too naughty. Think about your manners, please.”

“Manners!” Jinyoung snorts amusedly. “The fact that _you of all people_ want to teach me about- Hey!”

Before he can finish his challenging statement, the graceful wildcat manages to pull his hand out from under Jinyoung's shirt to reach around himself and grab both of his wrists. In one fluid motion, he pins them against the wall on either side of Jinyoung's head.

Flustered and wide-eyed, all Jinyoung can do for a few seconds is staring at Mark, who now pushes his face close to Jinyoung's. A dangerous glint flashes in Mark's eyes as a wolfish grin slowly grows on his face.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Teaching you about manners and how to be a good boy.” The raspy voice, the predator eyes, the meaning of his words and the anticipation of what is about to come, it should scare Jinyoung a little, it actually does, but more than anything it's a fucking good turn-on. He feels his pants getting tighter with every passing second. Unable to respond anything, Jinyoung just keeps staring as he swallows a lump in his throat.

“Step one: let me do my thing,” Mark growls against his mouth before he attacks Jinyoung's lips again. It's wild and unbridled, the way he plays havoc in Jinyoung's mouth. He closes his eyes again, kissing back in a sensual frenzy while trying to grasp all of its intensity.

But Mark wouldn't be Mark if this is all he has in store for him. Next thing Jinyoung knows, Mark is slipping his thigh between his legs, pressing up against him. Jinyoung gasps into his mouth, surprised and overwhelmed with the sudden friction.

“Step two: enjoy!” Mark whispers, baring his canines, menacing in the hottest way, before he continues to kiss him.

His thigh keeps massaging Jinyoung's crotch abrasively. And there's nothing Jinyoung can do about it. With his arms pinned against the wall, completely trapped by Mark's strength, he is powerless to stop the events that take place. He's completely at his boyfriend's mercy. And good gracious, that turns him on even more.

Yes, he lets Mark do his thing because all Jinyoung gets out of it is unrestrained pleasure. He arches his back, still wanting to get closer to his boyfriend, to rock his hips even faster against him, to melt into his heat entirely. The friction is unbearable, the hardness in his pants almost driving him insane. And he has nothing to defend himself. His legs start to tremble under all the bliss, and he's not sure if he's getting enough oxygen into his lungs to maintain existing.

“Mark... Mark....,” he whimpers against his tongue. “I don't know if I... c-can hold on.... f-for much longer.”

“You're doing so fine, my pretty Sugartoast. You're the best boy. Always so good for me,” he praises him. Mark's thigh grinds against his crotch particularly hard just then and reduces Jinyoung to a wheezing mess.

“Oh god!” he gasps desperately. He's not even sure anymore if he's living or dying with all these intense sensations attacking his body and mind. “Mark, please pleeeaaase...” he whimpers for mercy.

“Excuse me?”

Mark stops mid-grind. Jinyoung's eyes fly open to detect the source of interruption. There's BamBam. Jinyoung spots him immediately, standing behind Mark and eyeing both of them with a weird look.

“What do you want?” Mark growls without looking at him, without even letting go of Jinyoung's wrists. Jinyoung just keeps staring though. He's too perplexed to contribute anything to make the situation less awkward.

“Can you maybe stop? Hey Mark, I'm talking to you!”

An annoyed sigh makes it past Mark's lips before he reluctantly takes his hands off Jinyoung. He's staying close to him but now slightly turns to glare at BamBam.

“What's your damn problem?”

But BamBam isn't answering and he isn't looking at Mark anymore. Instead his mouth falls open and his eyes roam across Jinyoung's body. Sure, Jinyoung thinks, he must be a chaotic sight to behold. A prominent hard-on in his jeans, which are already unbuttoned (though he has no idea when Mark did that); his sweater messy and crumpled, pushed up high enough to reveal a part of his abs; his lips glistening and swollen, and his hair disheveled. Also Jinyoung is still desperately gasping for air. And if the heat in his cheeks is anything to go by, his face must be flushed furiously. And BamBam is still staring at him while he can feel Mark getting impatient beside him. Fortunately the intruder finally finds some words. “Wow, you're so fucking sexy.“ Oh no, these were definitely the wrong words.

As expected, Mark immediately reacts, turning around to face BamBam and planting himself in front of him to block his view of a hot and bothered Jinyoung. “Get a damn grip! Just because _your_ boyfriend isn't present, it doesn't mean you can drool over _mine_ ,“ Mark grunts.

“Oh...uhm yeah, it was just an observation. Nothing more. I mean.....,” he says hesitantly as he not so sneakily cranes his neck to peek over Mark's shoulder. “Jinyoung is looking so, _sooo_ very good. Where's the problem with pointing it out? And it's not like-”

“Stop talking about Jinyoung and explain why you're bothering us!” Mark snaps.

“Oh... yes... uhm... so the thing is, this here is a party. People are present. And just because you kind of stand next to a cabinet it doesn't mean you're part of the furniture. People can see you, you know?”

“Yes, this is a party. You literally begged us to come to your damn party. Here we are. And now you want to tell us how to celebrate?”

“Not exactly.” BamBam rubs the back of his neck, the thinking process visible on his features. “I'm glad you're here. I love to see both of you. I just think it would be much nicer, if you actually would mingle with the crowd, talk to people and have a good time-”

“I had a fabulous time before you waltzed into the picture.”

“Mark, BamBam groans. “Let me say it clearly. There are several people who are openly watching you doing.... _this_. Fuck, some are even filming you both. And Hosung over there already has his hand down his pants, doing.... well, you pretty much can assume what he's doing.” Their eyes follow BamBam's vague gesture in the direction of couch. And indeed, there's sitting some guy who stares at them completely unfazed while he still continues to stroke his dick inside his pants. “I wanted to have a fun party but you're about to turn this into an orgy. You're dangerous for the public.”

“Does that mean we can go home now?”

“Mark!” BamBam chides, on the verge of throwing hands.

“Mark,” Jinyoung softly addresses his boyfriend. “Maybe he's right. We didn't talk to anyone here yet. Also I think this girl over there is about to upload our make-out session on YouTube.”

“I'm glad at least one of you is sane,” BamBam sighs with obvious relief. “But don't worry, Jinyoung, I think she at least put a sticker on your face so people won't recognize you. Though.... to put a sticker on a face like _this_ is such a crime.”

“Okay, that's it!” Mark grumbles. He straightens, standing to his full height and squaring his shoulders threateningly. “Last warning. One more attempt to hit on my boyfriend and I dunk your head into the toilet bowl. And you _know_ I will flush!”

“You can't do this,” BamBam retorts smugly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Yugyeom will be mad at you, and I know you hate it when he's mad at you.”

“No, he won't. He will be mad at _you_ for lusting after another guy who is also his friend, Captain Dum-dum.”

“To be accurate here, I'm not really lusting after him.” BamBam once again tries his best to scan Jinyoung from head to toe, while his tongue swipes across his bottom lip. “It's just the polite thing to do to inform Jinyoung that he's insanely hot and absolutely sexy and that he looks very, very kissable and fucka-”

“ENOUGH!” Mark interrupts, seething with anger. “You really don't appreciate being alive. Toilet is waiting for you!”

“Aghrrrr nooooo!” And then BamBam runs, trying to work his way through the party crowd before Mark's twitching fingers reach his neck. Mark is close on his heels. Jinyoung's eyes follow him, silently marveling at his graceful wildcat, before he heaves a sigh. He was so close to a freaking good orgasm just minutes ago. And now he awkwardly loiters around a party all alone, with strangers still throwing curious/lewd/dismissive glances at him.

So Jinyoung fixes his pants and briefly tries to smoothen his hair and sweater. His hard-on is still very prominent in his pants, but this problem will go down by itself soon. As regrettable as it is now, later this night Mark will take care of him.

He takes a look around. By now, only few party guests are still stealing glances at him. Though this guy with the hand in his pants continues to openly stare, unwavering in the intensity. Why did BamBam only scold them while this guy is allowed to happily keep rubbing his dick? He wishes the host would make him also see reason, but then he remembers that the host probably has other problems to handle right now with an angry Mark hunting him.

So Jinyoung slowly peels himself off the wall and takes a few steps on his still wobbly legs. He can't help but wonder if he really was about to have an orgasm in the midst of a party. The answer is probably yes. Mark truly made him bolder. Before he had met Mark, not even semi-public sex had ever been an option in his mind. But now he can't hold himself back anymore. He wants Mark anywhere and everywhere, and he likes to claim that the feeling is mutual.

Not knowing anybody in the room, Jinyoung approaches the guy on the couch with the hand in his pants. As Jinyoung walks towards him, his eyes are widening with astonishment and curiosity. Jinyoung casually plops onto the couch next to him. The other's eyes followed him all the way. Now he is facing Jinyoung, still fixing him with an expectant look. Even the busy motion in his pants has stopped.

“Having fun?” Jinyoung asks, smirking at him.

The guy is obviously taken aback but eventually he nods his head. Slowly, he continues to stroke himself, apparently deciding that it isn't weird at all. “You're very attractive,” he eventually croaks, not taking his eyes off the boy beside him.

Jinyoung contemplates why he suddenly seems to be so attractive to other guys. Back in the days, in the pre-Mark era, others said he was good-looking, sometimes hot. But these days he feels like a damn superstar in gay world. Everywhere he goes, guys stare at him with their eyes full of yearning. So why is that? Because he's taken now, and forbidden fruits always seem sweeter? Maybe Mark's presence makes him hotter. Maybe his confidence and sexiness are rubbing off on him. Or it might be the way Mark wants him, always, every second, with everything he got. When other guys see a premium catch like Mark fawning over Jinyoung, it might make them believe that Jinyoung is worth being desired, so they simply jump on the bandwagon. He can't pinpoint exactly what it is, but something has changed since Mark stormed into his life.

“Thanks,” Jinyoung scoffs.

“Would you like to help me out here... like.... giving me a hand?” A crooked smile grows on his face while his eyes give Jinyoung a quick once-over. “Or a mouth?”

“Hmmmm... let me think. You did see this guy who was about to wreck me over there, right?”

He nods again, not tearing his eyes away from Jinyoung for a single second.

“He's hot, right?”

The guy nods again.

“So if a guy like this is absolutely head over heels for me, do you really think I would like to give a random stranger a hand job or whatever, instead of having the world's greatest experience with my sex demon boyfriend? I mean, no offense... but _really_?”

“It was just a question,” the guy mewls, stroking himself faster. For a second, Jinyoung contemplates if anything he said could be considered a turn-on, because this guy is definitely on the horny road.

“A dumb one, full of disrespect.”

“What if I give you head in return?”

“Once again,” Jinyoung sighs, “you _did see_ that my boyfriend is looking like a freaking model, right?”

“Does this mean no?”

“Sugartoast! There's an apartment full of people and you choose to talk to the wanker? _Seriously?_ ” Mark groans as he walks up to him.

Jinyoung shrugs his shoulders casually, grinning up at his boyfriend when he stops in front of him. “Of all people present here, he looked like he's enjoying himself the most.”

“Yeah? I wonder how that could be?!” Mark snorts, wrapping his words in obvious sarcasm. “If it's about enjoying yourself, I can do this for you, you know?” Mark pulls Jinyoung up from the couch and wraps his arms around his waist. “But it might hurt a little,” he mutters huskily. The hunger in his eyes is back already, sparking a new heat in Jinyoung's core.

“Nothing I'm not used to,” Jinyoung purrs. This moment could be so hot and sexy, if it weren't for the wanker on the couch who starts to moan like crazy. Jinyoung darts a horrified glance back and realizes that this guy enjoys himself indeed a little too much now.

“God, let's get out of here. This pervert will bust a nut just ogling your delicious ass, Sugartoast.”

“It's brave to call me a pervert while you guys almost fucked over there,” the wanker pants.

Mark's eyes narrow in irritation at the guy while he gently pushes Jinyoung behind himself. “First of all, it's brave of _you_ that you want to start a conversation with me while you're groping your obviously small penis. And second, public orgasms are cute when it's us. People are even filming us. Do you see anyone filming _you_? No? Because your public orgasm would just be pathetic and off-putting. So I hope your very small penis now crawls back into its den and remains there until you watch a porn that's at least half as hot as _we_ are,” the blond spits before he turns to Jinyoung. “Come on, Sugartoast.”

Mark pulls him along, but Jinyoung is still able to spot the dumbfounded expression on the wanker's face. Nothing in his pants is moving anymore.

“Wow, you just ruined his climax,” Jinyoung points out, partly amused and partly compassionate.

“One good deed every day.” The cheeky smile reveals his sharp canines, and inevitably Jinyoung's thoughts travel back to the way they feel against his bare skin. Jinyoung stares for a second too long until he swallows thickly and forces himself to look away. His inner heat is growing little by little.

“Is BamBam still alive?”

“Kind of.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“That he will think twice in the future, before he'll ever again have thoughts about you which go beyond friendshippy ones.”

“Okaaaay, I don't want to know more.”

“Good,” Mark states curtly but still with a playful grin on his lips. He continues to steer Jinyoung towards the front door of the apartment. They didn't discuss it, but it's quite clear to both of them that they want to leave this party now.

“So you left me standing there with a huge boner, unbuttoned pants and a pervert ogling me. How will you make it up to me?”

“Let me get you back to the apartment first. Believe me, Sugartoast, I will find a way.” Seductive smile, mischievous glint in his eyes and a deftly squeeze of Jinyoung's ass. Yes, Jinyoung definitely believes him.

They squeeze through the chatty crowd, and eventually the door handle is almost within reach. Just a few more steps.

But of course it's not that easy. A scowling Jackson Wang, with crossed arms, radiating dissatisfaction, slips into the space between them and the door.

“Wait wait wait wait! Where are you going?”

“Home, fucking,” Mark answers matter-of-factly.

“No, declined.”

“What the fuck, Wang?”

“How long have you been here?”

“Long enough!”

“And still, you didn't even make it into the kitchen _once,_ because then you would have found me and some of your other friends. But my guess is you arrived, you made out, and now you're leaving,” Jackson huffs, looking at them with judging eyes.

“You're such a good friend. You know us so well,” Mark pipes up, flashing an overly cheery fake smile. “Now move!”

“No! You at least have to stay for a while. You are at a party, so please have fun with your friends. I feel like we didn't hang out in forever.”

Mark groans, everything about his body language screams annoyance. But Jackson now angry-pouts at them and Jinyoung feels himself soften. “Maybe we can do that for a while,” he suggests. Jackson's face lights up instantly while Mark darts a doubtful glance at him. “I mean, Jackson is right. It's been awhile since we've hung out together.”

He sees Mark's shoulders drop and his eyes slowly closing, spotting the exact moment he inwardly decides to comply with Jinyoung's request. “Fine,” he sighs, sounding tired all of the sudden.

“Yas! I love you, Jinyoungie. You're really the most awesome boy!” Jackson cheers as he grabs Jinyoung's hand and pulls him towards the kitchen. Mark listlessly trudges after them. “Believe me, we will have so much fun. I know you love to hang out with your favorite throuple.” Jinyoung hears Mark muttering something under his breath, but gladly Jackson is too occupied with being excited to notice any objections. “Wait... where are my boyfriends? They were here just a minute ago. Okay, you stay right _here_. I will collect them and _then_ we're going to have so much fun.”

And so their friend runs off in the search for his boyfriends, leaving Mark and Jinyoung standing in the middle of the crowded kitchen. Jinyoung blinks after him, a little dumbfounded, as he hears Mark's annoyed groan beside him.

His boyfriend rolls his eyes thoroughly before he rubs his palms over his face. His long fingers are ending up running through his blond hair. Jinyoung stares again. Luckily Mark is too annoyed to catch on. “I can't believe he kept us from leaving just to run off.”

“He had good intentions, I guess,” Jinyoung tries to justify their friend's behavior.

“Can we leave now?”

“Let's wait for a bit first. Let's give them some time so we don't have to feel guilty about it.”

“Fine, but we can spend this time in a way that's fun for us, right?” Immediately the annoyance vanishes from his features, replaced with cheeky playfulness once more. With his hands on his shoulders, Mark makes Jinyoung walk backwards until he's crowding him against yet another wall.

“I guess there's no objection to this,” Jinyoung supports Mark's scheme. Coyly he bites down on his bottom lip while locking eyes with his boyfriend. The air between them sizzles with electricity and excitement. And their natural magnetism instantly snaps back into action as they block out their surroundings again.

Mark is all over him in a heartbeat. His hungry mouth captures his lips in a passionate kiss. His demanding tongue is doing wonders, taking Jinyoung's breath away. Hands are urgently roaming across Jinyoung's body, blindly stroking, gripping, pinching and squeezing. In a matter of seconds the fire flares bright between them as if there never was an interruption, as if they are alone in this world, only existing for each other.

Jinyoung starts to rub his lower half against his boyfriend. Mark has to know what he needs now, quickly. And his full-fledged god naturally understands. He shoves his hand down Jinyoung's pants, curling his slender fingers around his erection. Slowly, Mark starts to stroke him, turning Jinyoung into a moaning disaster.

“You're leaking like a damn waterfall, Sugartoast,” he gasps into his mouth.

“That's your fault.”

“You want it so much, huh?”

“If you don't want it just as much, get your damn hand off my dick.”

“Oh believe me, I want _everything_ you have.”

“Is the courtesy waiting time over yet? My briefs are a fucking mess!” Jinyoung eventually whines. Either they leave now or Mark finishes what he started in his pants.

“Can't you stop seducing me for only a minute, Sugartoast?”

“What did I do?” Jinyoung wheezes when Mark tightens his fist around the head. Involuntarily, he's gracing his boyfriend with even more precum.

“Announcing you're hot, wet and dirty.”

“I see, you're bare minimum turned on,” Jinyoung quips and earns himself a thumb digging into his slit. All the air is knocked out of him. With the last breath, Mark's name flies out of his mouth in a sinful moan.

He wants to comment on his daring actions, but a semi familiar voice behind Mark disturbs him.

“Tuan, you're so sickening!” And when Jinyoung opens his eyes to peer over his boyfriend's shoulder his initial suspicion is confirmed. Changwoo is standing there in the kitchen, staring at them with something between disgust and mocking playing on his face. “If you think it's cool to show off how quick you can make some dude horny, just know it is not. It's pathetic,” the guy sneers.

Mark rolls his eyes before he turns around to face the guy. Unfortunately, he also pulls his hand out of Jinyoung's pants. “It's not some dude. It's my _boyfriend_. And I think making him horny is pretty romantic.”

“And I think-”

“No.”

“No?” the guy parrots and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“No. I don't care what you think so shove it,” Mark explains casually.

“You're such an arrogant asshole, Mark Tuan!”

“Do you hear, Sugartoast?” Mark snickers. “Now he's trying to be cute all of the sudden.”

“Y-yeah,” Jinyoung stammers, unable to share the amusement. He's still pretty distracted by his throbbing dick and the desperation which the interruption pushed him into.

“Goddammit Tuan! You dumb fuck!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Now move along, bitch.”

Mark has just turned back towards Jinyoung when the annoying disturber pipes up once more. “And your dude's ears are too big. You think he's hot?! He looks like a damn cartoon character. A dumb one!”

“Okay, death wish granted, bastard!” Mark growls as he whirls around and tries to tackle the guy. Though the latter is out of reach quickly. He's running, and Mark follows without a second thought. It's the second time tonight Jinyoung watches the back of his loved one while he's left with a hard-on in his pants.

Jinyoung heaves a tired sigh, carding his fingers through his hair. For a moment he ponders over following them, but he rather doesn't want to see how the guy will end up after a furious Mark Tuan caught him.

It was fun when Mark was chasing BamBam, because he is their friend and Jinyoung always finds his and Mark's banter cute. But this guy is a completely different story. He doesn't belong to their close circle of friends. But lately he pops up everywhere around them, and for some reason he never can resist the urge to annoy the shit out of Mark. It turns out sometimes more and sometimes less successful. Though now he seems to have found the ultimate key to snatch Mark's attention: insulting his boyfriend.

He has observed this guy's behavior for quite a while now. In the beginning, he thought it was mere coincidence, the way he was randomly appearing around them. But now Jinyoung's suspicion hardens that it's not happening randomly at all. Instead it seems to be a targeted strategy. And Jinyoung is almost sure about his intentions now, and this realization annoys him to the moon and back. So far he failed to discuss his observations with Mark, as he thought it would pass, but this will have an end now.

“Heeey, here you are again.”

“Oh please no,” Jinyoung groans, clearly audible, when the wanker appears by his side and leans against the wall right next to him.

“You were alright with talking to me earlier,” the other points out, an eyebrow quirking up.

“Yeah, but earlier was earlier and now is now. And now it's no fun anymore. Also your dirty smirk means you're going to hit on me and I'm not interested,” Jinyoung explains, slightly annoyed but mostly bored.

“I mean yes, we both know your boyfriend is hot, but that doesn't mean there can't be a little fun on the side.”

“Is this 'fun' supposed to be _you?_ ”

“Ouch, that hurts, you know?!”

“Sorry, my limit of polite trivialities for sleazy public wankers is exceeded for today.”

“If you give me your number, I can try again tomorrow.”

“Witty. But it won't get you anywhere.”

“Oh come on, cutie,” the wanker coos, a smug smile painting his lips. Oh this self-confidence, Jinyoung thinks, he must be so very sure of himself. But it leaves Jinyoung pretty unfazed, at least until wanker's hand moves, setting course for Jinyoung's crotch. “You're such a lovely, little-”

But before he reaches his destination and also before he finishes his next sleazy remark, Jinyoung grabs his wrist with murderous force.

“No means no, fucker,” Jinyoung growls and twists his arm in a way that makes the other whimper. “I'm off limits to you.”

“Okay okay, I got it!” the other whine-hisses in pain. He desperately tries to wriggle out of Jinyoung's grasp, but he won't let him.

“Good,” Jinyoung purrs and offers him a sassy-savage smile full of eye whiskers. After one last crushing squeeze to his wrist he finally releases him.

The wanker's expression turns from suffering to scowling in a heartbeat while he's rubbing his abused body part. “Fucking weirdo! Looking like a soft muffin but turns out to be freaking Rambo,” he mutters under his breath when he scrams.

Jinyoung only roles his eyes when he leans back against the wall, looking lazily around for his boyfriend. And after a couple more moments he finally spots him weaving his way through the crowd.

Jinyoung's eyes and focus are automatically drawn to him. Mark's presence has that effect on him. Always. Like the devil stepping back into hell with all the little fire demons watching him in awe, that's the energy of Mark Tuan slowly walking up to Jinyoung. Mark's eyes are firmly set on him, intense and hungry and burning hot. So hot that it almost sweeps Jinyoung off his feet.

“Hey Sugartoast,” he rasps when he arrives in front of him. Finally a smile blooms on Mark's lips as he puts his hands on his boyfriend's hips.

“And, is he still alive?”

“Who?” Mark breathes against his jawline before he attaches his lips.

“Changwoo? The guy you hunted down recently?”

“Ah yes, of course. I don't kill, I just inflict immeasurable pain,” he murmurs as he works his way up to Jinyoung's ear.

“How comforting to know,” Jinyoung snickers.

“His own fault. He shouldn't have insulted you.” Mark now sucks on his ear lobe. Jinyoung has to be very strong to not fall into the horny trap again.

“We're leaving now.”

Mark pulls away to give him a slightly surprised look. “But didn't you want to wait for-”

“We're leaving _now_.”

“Uhm... okay, fine with me.”

Mark just shrugs and takes Jinyoung's hand, leading him out of the apartment. Luckily, this time nobody is holding them back. This is especially fortunate since Jinyoung wouldn't have wanted to stay there another minute. The latest events truly ruined his mood.

They walk side by side through the night, engulfed by invigorating fresh air and silence until Mark stops and tugs on Jinyoung's hand.

“Look at me for a sec,” he murmurs and stares at Jinyoung's face for a long moment, his expression rather serious. “Ah yes, just as I thought. Spill it, please.”

“What?”

“You think you're talking to a Sugartoast-beginner? Sorry, but I'm a Sugartoast-expert. I recognize anime eyes when I see them. So what's up?”

Jinyoung mutters something to himself about traitor eyes, before he starts contemplating how to broach the subject in a sensible way. Mark doesn't urge him. Instead he just patiently waits until Jinyoung has made up his mind and found the words he wants to say.

“This guy, Changwoo, you realize that he did it on purpose, right? You didn't care when he said stuff about you, so he changed tactics and insulted me instead.”

His eyebrows are knitted in confusion when he retorts, “Tactics? To achieve what exactly?”

“To get your attention, Mark.”

Mark narrows his eyes. A few seconds tick away. Then he slowly shakes his head. “Nope, didn't click yet. Try again?”

Jinyoung sighs. He tries his best to not sound too annoyed right from the start of what he knows will become a longer discussion. “He obviously is interested in you. Every normal person would just give up after seeing you being in a happy relationship. They would just move on. But there are some special cases who, like he does, would follow you around all the way. He even has infiltrated your social circle just to get close to you. And when he noticed that you solely focus on your boyfriend, he started to use this fact to his advantage.”

Now Mark's eyebrows shoot up, just for a second, before he starts to giggle like crazy. “You think he has a crush on me.”

“Stop laughing, Mark!”

“No, I bet he really enjoyed getting punched in the face by me,” he chuckles.

“You don't believe me?”

“I just don't know why you would think that.”

“Is it so hard to believe that somebody would crush on this guy who is a piano prodigy, who is also smart, confident, successful and extremely good-looking? What's hard to believe, huh?”

Jinyoung gradually loses his patience, he's aware of it, just like Mark is aware of it. So at least his smile slowly fades. And when he starts to talk, he doesn't sound amused anymore, the mocking tone disappeared from his voice. “Sugartoast, we're not in kindergarten anymore, where you would tease your crush.”

“People are all different. Some of them forever remain at kindergarten level.”

“Okay, I don't know. Maybe you're right. So let's assume he has a crush on me. So what? What do you think would happen now?”

“Now he knows how to get your attention. And for all I know, he's the type who will use this again and again. He will insult me and you will react. You're gonna be furious and your attention will shift from me to him in less than a second, just as it was the case earlier.”

“But I did it for you, Sugartoast,” Mark defends himself passionately. He really wants to get his point across. Jinyoung understands and appreciates it, but there's still a lot to make clear to Mark.

“And that's nice. I know that you did it to avenge me. But come on. His joke? Apparently I look like a cartoon character because my ears are big? Why are you even getting angry about that? It's so lame, it hurts.”

“As somebody who knows that you don't feel confident when your hair is cut too short because it highlights your ears, I do get mad when some jerk is trying to make fun of you like this, yes. No regrets.” Mark isn't holding his hand anymore. Instead he crosses his arms on his chest to support his statement.

“Well... when you put it this way, it's actually sweet,” Jinyoung mumbles, slightly reluctant.

“I know,” Mark huffs.

“So okay, this was sweet, but still not necessary. Just ignore him completely. Otherwise he won't stop with it. This guy showed up at the Lighthouse every time we went there in the last couple months, which wasn't often, but _he was there_. He suddenly pops up at parties and literally everywhere we go. And every freaking time he tries to rope you into some kind of fight. He sneaked his way into our set of acquaintances by befriending Yugy and Bammie. And why would he do this? Because they are nice? I mean yes, possible, but probably also because he wants to get closer to you. Because now he can ask them questions about you and get to know you without even talking to you, and he will take advantage of the things he learned from them, just like he took advantage of their friendship so Bammie would invite him to his party and actually provided him a great opportunity to weirdly stalk you and to once again steal your attention. Of course he would know that you're protective over me after talking to our friends so he makes good use of the information. And every time he has your attention, his existence will take up more space in your mind. He slowly creeps into your head. And after some time passes, your thoughts will shift to him by default and you will start to become interested in him, and then you will drop me and flee the fucking country with him!” Jinyoung gasps. He even needs to catch his breath after this speech. But why is Mark just blinking at him?

After some long seconds of speechlessness, his boyfriend finally pipes up. “How are you suddenly so perceptive that you notice this fucker everywhere?”

“I'm perceptive when there's a potential threat.”

“You give him too much credit, calling him a threat, but oh well,” Mark snorts. “So Yugy and Bammie are the problem. Got it. Gonna talk to them tomorrow.”

“Nooooooo!” Jinyoung whines. “The problem is that you react to a weird bastard insulting me. Just leave it alone. Ignore him and everything will be fine.”

“Or maybe the problem is that you think I would drop you for some random clown with a battered face.”

“What battered face?”

“ _Now_ it's battered,” Mark confirms listlessly and shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh... okay, but no, this is just natural. He will gain more confidence the more attention you give him. He sneaks into your mind like an-”

“Sugartoast,” Mark sighs tiredly. “I really don't want to undermine your very detailed theory, but my fists just gave him so much attention that he would be crazy to ever come at you again or provoke me in any way.”

“That's what _you_ think!” Jinyoung huffs.

“That's correct. So the problem is solved, I guess.”

“Mark!”

“Or... not? _Are we fighting?_ ” Mark asks quizzically.

“No, we are _not_ fighting!” Jinyoung points out firmly.

“Okay, I hope we can end this not-fight before we arrive at home because I really want to do you.”

“Same goes for me, okay?”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Jinyoung turns around to continue marching towards their destination, still a little sulky as he thinks Mark didn't get his point at all. He's convinced that his theory on this Changwoo guy's motives is correct. But Mark refuses to take it seriously. That bothers Jinyoung and he can't do anything about it. He knows Mark believes in them and their relationship so strongly that he makes fun of every possibility of them breaking up. Of course this is not a bad thing. Having trust in their relationship is important. But to the extent of ignoring all the potential obstacles out there? Is this healthy? Jinyoung is more the cautious type. If a problem occurs, he would like to take care of it before it becomes bigger than necessary. But Mark rather wants to laugh it off until it comes back to haunt them.

Before he can surge forward too far, a hand on his shoulder makes him stop again. A hand which belongs to his boyfriend.

“Wait a moment, I try to figure out if you're mad at me,” Mark murmurs while he once again scans Jinyoung's face. After about 10 seconds of silent, intense staring, he eventually asks, “ _Are_ you mad at me?”

“I thought you wanted to figure it out on your own?” Jinyoung snorts a laughter.

“We both know I suck at this. Just tell me please.”

“I'm not mad at you,” Jinyoung sighs and his sulkiness evaporates from him. He simply knows Mark sees the change in his body tension. Even though the entire issue still reels somewhere at the back of Jinyoung's mind, he admits that right now it doesn't make sense to talk it to death.

The way relief is washing over Mark's face helps a lot. Perhaps he perceives problems differently, but it always matters to Mark how his boyfriend is dealing with them. And that's probably the most important thing.

“Okay, then let's get home. And maybe we can talk about something less controversial for now,” Mark suggests with a gentle smile. Again, he takes Jinyoung's hand into his, walking side by side with him. “How is university life? Are their any news?”

“Actually there really are. Next month a roommate will move into my dorm room.”

“Huh, they suddenly found you a roommate who isn't scared of your torrents of words?”

“I don't think he's aware of it yet,” Jinyoung sheepishly informs. “I don't know who it is yet, but I genuinely try to not scare him away... like not right away. In the long-run I probably can't hide this habit of mine. I'm not that good at playing pretend after all. I mean, I spend most of the time at your place anyway now, so maybe he won't notice? I'm not really sure. Maybe, maybe not. But I hope he's the relaxed type of guy, you know? It's been so long since my old roommate made a getaway that I can't remember anymore how it feels to have to share your living space with a stranger. But it can't be that bad, right? I mean, I did it before and even though it's been a while, I still remember that I didn't hate it. And to be very honest, of course it is nice to have an entire room to myself. And privacy is also a valuable thing. But I was a bit embarrassed that somebody really couldn't endure living with me because of these slight differences in communication styles. And maybe I was also a tiny bit hurt. I mean, was it really my fault? Am I that much of an imposition? Or was he just very sensitive? I ask myself these things. Also other guys in my dorm building have formed a friendship with their respective roommates, which probably will survive even after graduating. And I think I want that, too. I mean yes, I have friends. That's not the problem. But isn't it great when in 10 years I can say 'Oh let's invite blah blah for dinner. We had such fun when we roomed together and it's time to refresh the memory.'? You know what I mean?”

“So your roommate will be a guy?”

“What do you mean? Of course it will be a guy. It's university. They don't do mixed-gender rooming.”

“But you're a special case. Can't they give you a nice lesbian to live with? You can bond over drinking beer and.... doing your nails together?”

“Uhm.... no, they won't do this. Thanks for variety of clichés though,” Jinyoung says, voice thick with sarcasm.

“Hmpf.”

“Please Mark, you don't actually expect me to cheat on you with my roommate, right? Is this what you're getting at?”

“It's not _you_ who I have trust issues with. But since this Alex incident-”

“But there was nothing!”

“Still this pushy fucker got himself kisses by using deceitful methods. And we don't know yet what this new Alex will be like.”

“Don't call him new Alex when we don't know a single thing about him yet,” Jinyoung laughs incredulously. “Also there's no need to worry. I can look after myself.”

“I know, Sugartoast, believe me. I know you're not weak and you're far from being stupid. Don't think I have any delusions about that. I _know_ you can look after yourself. I just don't want you to have to.”

“That's very sweet again,” Jinyoung sighs, “but actually there is a high probability that it will be a nice straight guy.”

“Eew, I don't trust straight guys.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and retorts, “Then maybe it will be a nice gay guy in a relationship.”

“I trust gay guys even less. Guys in general are filthy, weak-minded creatures, and only few of them are capable of resisting your charms, Sugartoast.”

“Mark, just get a grip. Don't make a fuss about things, which are still about to come.”

“I'm not fussing. I'm just concerned. Look, this is my concerned face,” his boyfriend claims and points at his own handsome face.

“No, this is your childish, sulky face. When you're concerned your brows are pushed together like aaargh and the frown wrinkles then go grrrr and the corners of your mouth go flap flap. And-”

“Why do I suddenly feel like talking to Patrick Star?”

“But you know exactly what I mean, right? You look like this.” Jinyoung tries his best to mimic the respective facial expression he has in mind, but Mark still looks doubtfully at him. Yes, Jinyoung thinks, the sulkiness is gone. This is definitely his doubtful face.

“I doubt that I ever look like this.”

“I knew you would say this.”

“Anyway,” Mark sighs, “so can we run a background check on this guy?”

“I don't even know his name yet. And even then, it's still a clear no.”

“It's fine, as soon as we know his name I ask Jackson. He knows gazillions of people. He will find stuff out.”

“Mark!”

“It's for your safety,” Mark justifies casually.

“Your childish sulky face says otherwise.”

“Why is it okay for you to get mad over this ChanChanwhateverguy, but it's wrong when I have suspicions about new Alex?”

“Because we don't know anything about this soon-to-be roommate yet, but we definitely know Changwoo and that he's a jerk.”

“I don't get your point.”

“Mark, you simply don't see other people. You only see me, and-”

“Excuse me, but last time I checked this was something good.”

“Yes, it is something good, but you're blocking out other people so much that you also are not aware of their intentions towards you.”

“I don't care about their intentions. They can't make me do things I don't want to do.”

“You make everything sound so easy,” Jinyoung sighs. His free hand comes up to rub his neck.

“And you make everything sound so, _so_ complicated, Sugartoast.” Jinyoung looks over at his boyfriend. There is a soft smile dancing across his lips, and his eyes sparkle with something that could even be compassion.

“Because life _is_ complicated,” Jinyoung mumbles.

“It doesn't always have to be. But you ponder over things so much that they are bound to become complicated. Just... cut yourself some slack, Sugartoast. And maybe you could cut me some slack as well. Because sometimes I really don't get what you expect from me. You want all of my attention. But you also want me to notice random people lurking on the sidelines and consider their motives, just to ignore them afterwards and go back to give all of my attention to only you.”

“If you explain it this way, it sounds absolutely nuts,” he mumbles through his pout.

“I'm sorry, but that's what it sounds like to me.” Mark offers him a wry smile before he leans in to kiss Jinyoung's pout away.

“So where do we go from here?” Jinyoung asks meekly after Mark is done spoiling his lips.

“Let's try this: I calm down about new Alex and you calm down about....”

“Changwoo.”

“Yes, this one. You calm down about him and we just try to be cautious. But let's drop it for now, please.”

“Okay, I'm fine with that.”

“Good. Also wow, two monologues in one night. That's rare.”

“Let me remind you that tonight you haven't only beaten up a party guest, but also tormented the party host. So just let me have my monologues.”

“Oh I wasn't criticizing, only pointing out. You know I love your little rants.” Mark presses a soft kiss to Jinyoung's cheek before he smiles at him fondly.

“Yes, I know.” Jinyoung returns a smile which makes his boyfriend only beam brighter.

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

When they finally stumble inside Mark's apartment, they don't need words to understand each other. The desire and their natural magnetism speak much louder than words.

One of Mark's greatest talents is still to rip off their clothes at an inhumane speed. Jinyoung appreciates it every single time.

They haven't even left the hallway yet, but are already stark naked. Once the bothersome fabric is out if the way, Mark cups Jinyoung's face with his hands to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Mark is in it with 100% right from the start. Jinyoung knows it won't take long until he'll get the third boner of the night.

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Mark's slim waist, pulling their bodies flush together. His long fingers are splayed out to reach as much naked skin as possible. He wants to feel everything. To his delight, he really does feel everything. He feels Mark's quickening heartbeat against his chest and he feels Mark's hardening dick against his crotch. Jinyoung loves it. To be so close to Mark to notice every single one of his bodily reactions makes his heart soar. But he's still so greedy, wants still so much more. So of course he starts to move his hips, rubbing himself against Mark's lower body to feel his growing dick pressing up against him even more.

“Mhhhh,” Mark starts to hum into his mouth. “My feisty Sugartoast, finally all these people are out of the way. I couldn't think about anything or anyone except you.”

It's tiny and quick, almost non-existent, but of course Mark notices the moan which slips past Jinyoung's lips. He just can't hide how much he adores those little love confessions, especially when they're uttered in this deep bass voice.

“Yes, my pretty Sugartoast likes this,” Mark keeps talking in the same sexy voice. He's now pressing kisses to Jinyoung's jaw line while his hands make a journey down south between their naked bodies. His fingers roughly flick over his nipples on the way, before his nails scrape down Jinyoung's abs. It sends a shiver of lust down Jinyoung's spine and more blood to his erection. Some ungodly noise, trapped between a moan and a sob, claws its way up his throat. Caught up in sheer helplessness, Jinyoung shoves his face into Mark's neck and starts to suck the already abused skin like it's his only life goal. “Yeeees, just keep it coming. I like to listen to everything that comes out of your pretty mouth.” The teasing tone of voice only intensifies the firestorm raging through Jinyoung. His sex demon is out to sweep him off his feet again. And it doesn't help at all when teasing fingertips slowly start to caress his v-line, sensually tracing up and down. Jinyoung's anticipation goes through the roof. In a slightly desperate way, he keeps moaning while his swollen lips continue to run over the world's prettiest neck. “And don't think I didn't see how you've fought off the wanker earlier.”

“Y-You saw?” Jinyoung stammers without looking at him, without stopping to lick over the deep red marks scattered along the base of his throat.

“Yeah, I did. And it was so damn sexy when you death-glared at him and almost snapped this fucker's wrist. I wish I could have done it for you. But on the other hand, you provided me with another memory to jerk off to in times of need.” And with this, Mark's hands reach around Jinyoung to roughly grab his butt cheeks.

“Mhhhhmmmmaaaark!” Jinyoung moans. He throws his head back. All this praise and butt fondling do things to him. Also the mental image of Mark touching himself always makes him feel hot and bothered.

“Oh so beautiful!” Mark squeezes his ass harder and Jinyoung just acts on impulse. He wraps his arms tightly around his neck before he jumps Mark, his ankles locking at the small of his boyfriend's back.

“I need you!” Jinyoung manages to gasp out as he peers down into Mark's eyes, into dark and dilated pupils, into sheer danger. He can't hold back anymore. The magnetism kicks in and he has to kiss those delicious lips again. Mark welcomes him with unmasked passion. The wildcat waited until his prey came to him, but now the hunger wins out over him.

With his hands still securing Jinyoung's ass, Mark starts to stagger his way into the spacious living room. It's so hot how his boyfriend manages to carry him and still is able to deliver world-class kisses. Jinyoung shoves a hand through his hair, tugging hard at the blond strands. “Maaark,” he moans into his mouth, gasping and wheezing. “Maaark, Maaark!”

“Hold on to me, Sugartoast,” Mark warns before one hand leaves Jinyoung's ass for a few seconds. But it's alright. Jinyoung's grasp isn't something to take lightly. Not even a crowbar would get him off his boyfriend against his will. From the corner of his eye, he sees Mark taking a bottle of lube out of his living room cabinet.

“Oh god yes, you're so smart,” Jinyoung pants mindlessly. “So smart, so smart! Please shove something into me soon!”

“Damn Sugartoast!” Mark hisses as he starts to walk again. “Always seducing me! Every minute, every damn second!”

And suddenly his ass bumps against something cold and smooth. Before Jinyoung can define the object in his mind, Mark lowers him to sit down on what is his white piano, he realizes then. The strong hand of his personal sex god grips his nape. He immediately pulls Jinyoung back into a hard kiss when he steps between his legs. There is a new urgency in Mark's touches, a new fire that engulfs Jinyoung with every passing second. The tongue in his mouth is relentless. The palm at his neck has still a tight grip on him when a strong arm wraps around his middle to pull him flush against Mark's bare torso. Planes of hot, smooth skin are meeting. The sex demon can't possibly become any more attractive, Jinyoung thinks. But then Mark releases an angry growl into his mouth and Jinyoung feels like melting in his arms, with all the want and need and burning desire clamoring through his body.

Jinyoung answers with a pathetic whimper. And Mark understands. He understands that it's time to move forward. He pulls away and Jinyoung stares at the wild beast in front of him, almost cumming just by the impressive sight. “Mark,” he whispers.

His boyfriend puts his hands on his shoulders. Mark gently pushes him down until he lies flat on the piano cover. Jinyoung just lets him do what he pleases. “Legs up!” Mark commands. Immediately Jinyoung lifts his legs to put them up over his shoulders. The sex god is spreading lube across his fingers. Jinyoung marvels at these beautiful lines that etch into his face when he concentrates. Then Mark looks up, meets Jinyoung's eyes and takes his breath away for a second. He will never get over these intense eyes. Never.

“God, Sugartoast, I really try to not ruin you, but you make it so difficult.” The words rumble out of his throat, deep and dark.

“It's fine,” Jinyoung answers in a tiny voice. “Just do whatever you want.”

“You shouldn't be that generous with me. We both know you'll regret it.”

“We both know in the long run I won't.”

A smirk makes its way onto Mark's face. “Fine, then brace yourself.”

And Mark definitely doesn't waste any time now. Without hesitation, his fingers slip into Jinyoung's waiting hole. “Fuck, it stings like fucking hell fire, you fucking bastard!” Jinyoung hisses through his clenched teeth. He only hears Mark laughing in return as he continues to push his fingers into him without any mercy. “You damn devil! Fucking asshole!”

“That's right, I'm fucking your asshole. Just a little longer, Sugartoast. I'm almost there.”

Jinyoung's eyes are squeezed shut to somehow being able to handle the pain. But he opens them for a second when he feels lips pressing kisses into his chest. Mark is bending over him, working his lips against his skin, probably to distract him. And it's partly working when his boyfriend sucks his nipple hard, making such lewd, wet noises that Jinyoung's head starts to spin. Mark still thrust his fingers in and out of his tight hole but the pain gradually subsides. He's massaging Jinyoung's walls, still in a rough way but he starts to enjoy it. He savors it peacefully until fingertips push right along this sensitive spot inside him.

A loud moan rips from his throat, leaving his mouth hanging open. His hard cock twitches against Mark's stomach. Knowing that distraction isn't what Jinyoung needs any longer, his boyfriend straightens himself up and now focuses on hitting that spot repeatedly.

“Mark! Maaark! Ngggnnn-aaaahh!” Jinyoung can't shut up. This is too good. Every time Mark blesses his pleasure spot, his back arches sharply off the piano cover. Delight soars through his veins as heat stirs in his stomach. Until Mark pulls his fingers out.

“Nooooooo!” Jinyoung whines before his bottom lip juts out. “Maaaark! Please! Pleeeeaaase!” He's worried Mark would torture him again, unnecessarily delaying things just to drive Jinyoung up the wall. But today isn't such a day, he realizes when Mark messily spreads an unholy amount of lube all over his rock-hard dick. No, today isn't such a day. Today Mark needs him, really needs him, no matter what.

“Come down here. Come to me,” Mark says, quietly but firmly. Jinyoung doesn't know what will happen now but he collects his limbs and slides off the piano to land on his wobbly legs in front of Mark. The latter immediately turns him around and bends him over the piano, his bare torso now pressed against the surface where his back was only seconds ago. Jinyoung's cheek is squished against it as well. Still he tries to catch a glimpse of Mark, who stares down at Jinyoung's ass. He can't stop himself from wiggling his backside invitingly, and the smirk which flashes across Mark's handsome face tells him that it worked.

“Always seducing me, every second,” the blond mumbles again as he takes his dick into his hand and spreads Jinyoung's ass cheeks with the other. The tip rubs against his clenching entrance for only a few seconds. Then Mark slides into him with ease and precision, determined to pick up right where his fingers left off. Nothing sounds as sweet as the satisfied, long-drawn groan Mark releases as soon as he's balls deep inside Jinyoung.

And yes, that's what Jinyoung spent the entire night craving for. This feeling. This sensual pleasure. Despite being so full, he finds himself relaxing. He's about to get fucked so good, a certainty which always calms and excites his mind at once. He's bracing himself when he feels slender fingers digging into the flesh of his hips. “Do it!” he whispers, not even sure if it's loud enough for Mark to hear. But the latter drags back until Jinyoung's hole is only squeezing around his tip. His boyfriend pauses. Jinyoung hears him sucking in a deep breath. And then it starts.

With shattering force, Mark slams into him. All his breath is knocked out of Jinyoung for a long moment. Too long to recover before the wildcat pulls out and fucks back into him. At that, Jinyoung's lungs jolt back to life. He gasps, tries to get some air into him, before Mark crashes into his ass again. The pace is murderous and Jinyoung loves it.

The way his throbbing erection drags along Jinyoung's slippery walls elicits more needy moans from him. And just as he assumed, it doesn't take long until Mark finds it again. Jinyoung didn't think it was possible, but it feels like Mark's dick hardens even more as it nestles deep inside him against his pleasure core. His breath, gone again. But he doesn't care because the bliss which crashes through his body, jolts through his veins and rumbles in his stomach is better than everything on this planet. “Right – there – god – fuck – yes!” he gasps, and doesn't even know where he takes this much strength from.

Once found, Mark never loses sight of his aim, one of his greatest talents. He always provides Jinyoung maximum pleasure and he can't be any more grateful for it. In no time Jinyoung is reduced to a blabbering, sweaty mess.

“Sugartoast...” His voice sounds so wrecked, so sexy, Jinyoung wants to tear him down even more. He knows he can.

“H-Harder! Harder!” he chokes out, words more broken than coherent. “Fuck me harder, Maaaaaaahhhhh!”

He's surprised when two strong hands are suddenly underneath his chest to pick him up, bringing him back to a straight position. He pulls Jinyoung against him until his back is pressed against Mark's chest. Jinyoung wishes he could just melt completely into him. The heat between their bodies surely would be intensive enough to make it happen. It's simply such a peaceful state of mind he reaches, every time he's connected to Mark like this. He wishes it would last, he wishes they wouldn't own separate bodies at all.

One arm is wrapped around his chest to keep Jinyoung upright. The other is twined across his torso, hand clutching the skin around his hip bone to hold his lower body firmly in place, so the sex demon can rut into him properly. And Jinyoung can't escape. He doesn't want to, but the feeling of not having the option to move, is such a turn on. He loves it when he can let himself fall into Mark's strength. It's an ethereal feeling, so secure and wholesome but still so fucking wild and feral.

Sharp teeth scrape across his shoulder. Just a sinful preannouncement of what will happen soon. At a furious rate, Mark keeps pounding against his golden spot, almost making it impossible for Jinyoung to catch his breath. But then he ads his wildcat teeth. They sink into Jinyoung's shoulder, creating delicious bursts of pain. The onslaught of sensations traps a moan in his throat and leaves him gasping for air even worse than before.

Jinyoung can't deal anymore. He's losing himself in Mark and everything he does to him. A teasing tongue licks his bite wound. Push and pull. Hurt and comfort. Nothing else he expected from the wildcat. What he didn't expect though, is the way Mark traps his silver necklace between his predator teeth. He tugs on it, making it dig into Jinyoung's throat, lightly choking him. As if he wouldn't have enough trouble breathing before.

He chokes out a broken moan, maybe a whimper, or a sob. He isn't sure. But when Mark lets go of the silver chain to growl directly into his ear “Touch yourself!” Jinyoung is sure he's losing his mind.

So he quickly wraps jittery fingers around his leaking cock and starts to stroke himself, matching the furious pace of his boyfriend's thrusts. Little, hot vines of fire twine around their bodies, threatening to swallow them completely, threatening to burn them to ashes. Their hearts close behind one another, Mark's hammering against Jinyoung's back, Jinyoung's heart slamming against Mark's palm, both beating wildly but in sync.

As expected, Jinyoung can't hold onto it much longer. He comes undone with a loud scream of Mark's name. His vision fades, everything is turning white. His ears are ringing. His entire body is squirming and trashing and writhing against the secure wall that is Mark. He's pulled into this massive wave of pleasure. He doesn't have a chance to resist. It's like the ground is yanked from under his feet. There is nothing to hold onto. He's just swept up in the bliss and rinsed away into peaceful nothingness.

But when Mark releases into him, hot and merciless, it feels like a second wave of delight is crashing over Jinyoung. He's lost. He doesn't know where he is or who he is or what his purpose in life is. Only when Mark moans a lewd sounding “Jinyoung” in the middle of his climax, some sanity trickles back into his mind. And with the regained sanity, a content smile blooms on his face as he thinks about how his precious boyfriend sometimes calls him by his real name when he rides through his orgasm. Jinyoung does like his nickname a lot. He loves hearing Mark moan it. But it feels like a little spark of magic when he for a change moans “Jinyoung.”

They are done. They are weak, feeling completely spent after they both made it through their heavy orgasms. Mark pulls out and eases them carefully down to the floor, where they spend two minutes just catching their breaths and exchanging lazy smiles.

“Ugh.... I came all over your piano,” Jinyoung says guiltily as he glances up to the instrument where his cum slowly trickles down the side. “I'm sorry.”

“That was foreseeable.” Mark shrugs his shoulders a little and offers Jinyoung a lopsided grin.

That's rather surprising in Jinyoung's opinion. He actually expected something entirely different. He finally can move his body again, even though with pain, so he crawls over to the coffee table, grabs the tissue box and makes his way back. “Remember one month into our relationship when you said 'Sugartoast, I fuck you anywhere and everywhere but the piano is the only taboo'?”

“What should I say?” Mark grins at him, looking simply adorable, when he snatches some tissues to help Jinyoung cleaning up. “With every passing day I'm less able to defend myself against your charms. You have me on your leash and there's nothing I can do about it.”

“Weird. Then how comes it's _me_ who ends up naked and on a leash that often?”

“Because it suits you so well.”

The cheeky grin and the mischievous glint in his eyes are too irresistible. Jinyoung quickly leans in to press a kiss to Mark's temple. His boyfriend looks surprised for a moment. He probably expected a sassy comeback instead of an affectionate peck. But then they exchange a soft look and a softer smile before they return their attention to the piano.

They spend a few moments in silence. Then Mark asks him a question. “When will you finally move in with me?”

“You're asking me that while I'm naked on the floor, wiping my cum off your piano? That's such a Mark-thing to do,” Jinyoung snickers.

“Actually I ask you while _we're both_ naked on the floor, wiping your cum off my piano. It's a couple activity and therefore super romantic.”

“Is it so?” Jinyoung laughs.

“So... what do you say?” the blond mumbles, not looking at Jinyoung.

Mark removes the last remnants of cum and lets the used tissues drop carelessly. For the duration of the task, he was on his knees but now he plops back down to the floor. Jinyoung scoots closer to him until their bare sides are joined. He takes Mark's hand and laces their fingers together before he presses a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“I would like that a lot, but how is this supposed to work when you have to practice piano all through the night for your next big recital while I need to get up early to write an exam?”

“Ugh, I hate practical reasons.” Mark's shoulders drop a little. He's still not making eye contact with Jinyoung.

“But I spend most of my time here anyway. It's almost like living together, except for some special days.”

“Yeah.... _almost_. But I want it all, Sugartoast.” Now Mark turns his head to face him. This is actually his serious face, Jinyoung realizes. “Don't think I just ask you because of new Alex. I've been thinking about this for quite a while. I want all of your stuff here. I want you to always come back here after you've finished your courses for the day. I want to always brush my teeth next to you, so the first thing I can do after I'm done is kissing you and show off my minty breath. I want to do laundry together with you, and I also want to buy all the groceries with you. I want... everything.... with you.”

“It always leaves me a bit baffled when you're this sweet,” Jinyoung says softly, squeezing his hand.

“Sorry to confuse you. I try to tone it down,” Mark retorts grumpily.

“No!” Jinyoung laughs and puts his head on Mark's shoulder. “Please don't. It's just so shockingly domestic, but in a good way. I love this side of you, just like I love the other sides of you. It's just a bit surprising when you're suddenly this soft and I end up being flustered. But I love it. Honestly.” Another kiss to the shoulder follows. “And maybe after we graduated we will figure out a way to live together.”

A small sigh passes Mark's lips. “You know, one day I'm gonna buy you a castle and you can get lots of beauty sleep in the west wing while I compose a sonata for you in the east wing.”

“Yeah? Sounds good,” Jinyoung giggles. Mark softly kisses his cheek for a long moment. Playful Mark is back.

“And then you can invite all your future literature friends to one of the famous private readings of S. T. in the castle courtyard.”

“S. T.?”

“Sugartoast Tuan.”

“Of course,” Jinyoung snickers.

“And the weather will be amazing, the sun will shine only for you when you read from your latest bestseller, and everyone will listen to your cute ramblings. They will hang on your every word until you've finished, and then they'll applaud. And during the breaks I will play piano in the background, enriching the atmosphere with calm music, while you and your guests will sip champagne and have pretentious conversations about books.”

“Oooohhh, I like that. And I will also use this opportunity to brag about my famous composer boyfriend who looks like a model.”

“And I will brag about my sexy novelist boyfriend who looks like perfection.”

“Mmmmhhhh, future looks bright.”

“You bet.”

“Mark? How do you plan to finance a castle?”

“I just ask my parents to buy it as an investment.”

“Oh that sounds so manly, I'm really turned on.”

“As you should be. I'm taking advantage of my semi-rich-kid privileges only for you.”

“For _me_?”

“For your castle.”

“Why is buying a castle suddenly _my_ idea?”

“I really try to understand how your mind works, Sugartoast, but I'm not responsible for it.”

“You're so weird, Mark Tuan,” he laughs and slaps Mark's bare shoulder before he kisses the spot again.

“So what about it?”

Jinyoung just flashes him a soft smile before he leans in to kiss Mark's silky lips. It's so slow and sweet, fairly innocent by their standards, but still so good and intimate. He can barely stop himself from chasing after his mouth when Mark pulls away.

“Hey Sugartoast? You not wanting to move in with me, is the sleep thing honestly the only reason?” his gorgeous boyfriend murmurs. The look in his eyes is cautious. Maybe there's even some uncertainty swirling in the deepness of them. Jinyoung doesn't like it.

“Yeah. I don't search for excuses to refuse your offer, if this is what you have in mind. I actually would love to move in with you.”

“How about we make the bedroom soundproof?”

“Can we do that?” Jinyoung marvels.

“Modern times, Sugartoast. Of course we can.”

“Oh... I wasn't aware. Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I move in with you?”

The uncertainty vanishes from his pretty doe eyes. The smile that grows on Mark's face is stunningly beautiful. So beautiful that it takes Jinyoung's breath away once again.

“It would be my pleasure. I'm going to do some research tomorrow on how long it takes to do the soundproofing. And I will find a good craft business to carry out the construction work so that everything is in perfect condition for you to move in here.”

It's so cute how excited Mark is about this. He would love to tell him but Mark always says Jinyoung is the cute one, so he doesn't want to dampen his enthusiasm. Instead he just starts to rub his cheek against his shoulder. Nobody can put a price on this warm feeling that spreads in Jinyoung's chest, or the way his confidence is boosted once again at the certainty that this special person next to him wants him by his side, always.

“Mark?” he purrs.

“Yes, my precious Sugarcat?”

“It's getting cold. I want to cuddle in bed.”

“And cuddling in bed you shall get.” Mark gets to his feet just to pick Jinyoung up and carry him to the bedroom bridal style.

And having your boyfriend carry you to bed to cuddle at 4 am in the morning is definitely another special thing which warms his heart. He won't ever take this for granted, Jinyoung promises it to himself.


	2. Two

This must be paradise. At least it's paradise when it comes to Jinyoung's own personal standards. Currently he's lounging on Mark's bed, half-sitting, half-lying position, while he enjoys the taste of his favorite ice cream. He spoons the treat out of the tub with relish. His boyfriend is busy kissing his exposed belly. What a view, Jinyoung thinks. They are both only wearing their boxer briefs while they laze around in bed, Jinyoung enjoying his treat, and well, it looks like Mark is enjoying his snack too.

“Is it getting cold?” Jinyoung asks curiously as he peers down.

“Your belly? Because of the ice cream?” Jinyoung nods his head, locking eyes with his boyfriend for a long moment. “Hhmm, let me check again.” A very lazy wildcat licks along the lines of muscle outlining his abs and it makes Jinyoung giggle with delight. “Nope, not cold at all. You need to eat more.”

“I can do that,” Jinyoung confirms and licks more ice cream off his spoon. Mark, on the other hand, continues to plant kisses on his bare stomach. Paradise.

“I'm thinking about getting 'Sugartoast' tattooed on my body somewhere,” his boyfriend suddenly murmurs into Jinyoung's skin.

“What? Now you're losing your mind completely,” Jinyoung chuckles.

“Not at all. I think it's lovely to have you always with me.”

“You won't get rid of me anyway. No need to get inked for that.”

“Nevertheless I'm thinking about it.”

“Just for your information, I won't get a 'wildcat' tattoo.”

“Oooohh, nice idea, Sugartoast. A 'wildcat' tattoo along your collarbone!”

“You would bite on it until it's unreadable anyway,” Jinyoung snorts.

“But it would be so hot. Or even better: get 'wildcat's prey' tattooed along your v-line. Holy shit! The thought alone makes me leak.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe I'm horny.” He grins up at Jinyoung, flaunting all his charm. And maybe Jinyoung starts to leak as well.

“That's your default state.” Jinyoung tries his best to act unfazed.

“Only when you're near me, my sweet little prey.” Mark's voice dropped an octave. Also it doesn't really help that he now licks along Jinyoung's v-line. When his tongue reaches the waistband of his underwear, Mark traps it between his teeth and tugs at it gently.

“Damn!” Jinyoung quietly hisses. “There's really no way to escape, is there?”

“Nope, I will get you and drag you into my den and do all kinds of things to you. I'll torment you with endless pleasure, so much that you're gonna beg for more sexy ink ideas.” Now Mark presses a firm kiss to his clothed dick. Jinyoung's head starts to spin already but then Mark decides to flash him another heart-rattling smile. The grin is dazzling and a bit dangerous to Jinyoung's sanity.

“Your mind....” Jinyoung gasps.

“Your dick!” Mark retorts. He grinds the heel of his hand into Jinyoung's crotch. The latter just hums in contentment, closing his eyes to fully enjoy the touch. “Your ice cream is melting,” Mark informs, sounding very amused.

“In return, something else is getting hard,” Jinyoung moans.

“Do you want it to get hard?”

“Maybe later? It's so cozy right now,” he mumbles. When Mark takes his hand off him he opens his eyes again to smile at him lazily. “Can I get a kiss?”

“You just want to feed me this sweet slime again.” It's absolutely adorable how Mark is eyeing the ice cream tub with obvious suspicion.

“Nooo, I really want a kiss,” Jinyoung whines. And of course a pout follows. And of course Mark is quick to crawl up to him to kiss the pout away. Jinyoung smiles against his soft lips. He can't believe the pout thingy is still working.

“Cold,” Mark murmurs against his mouth.

“Delicious,” Jinyoung retorts, commenting on Mark's pink lips.

“You're seducing me again. How do you expect me not to pound you into the mattress at this very moment?” Mark whispers, hot breath fanning across his lips. He still lingers so close to his face. Jinyoung loves it when he has such a good view of the details of Mark's handsome features, especially his intense eyes. A front row seat to the fire and vividness in them is Jinyoung's greatest delight.

“Okay, the ice cream isn't the only thing that melts right now.”

His boyfriend smiles at him with satisfaction peeking on his features. Then he snatches the spoon from Jinyoung and scoops some ice cream out of the tub, planting it on his outstretched tongue. He wastes just another second to put the spoon back into the tub, before he dips his head to let the quickly melting ice cream drip down onto Jinyoung's nipple.

Jinyoung releases a tiny squeak at the sudden coldness. But a sinful tongue soon provides relief. The wildcat sensually laps up the ice cream mess on his chest, the texture of his tongue hot and rough against his chilly, hard nub. Jinyoung is already panting heavily, tiny moans are mixing in. Mark is just that good in what he's doing.

“It still tastes best when I eat it off your body.”

Jinyoung gazes down at him through half-lidded eyes, basking in the overwhelming adoration. He finally puts the ice cream tub down on the bedside table to bury his hands in Mark's blond, messy locks.

“You know, I vaguely plan to write a novel based on us. About how we met,” he pants.

At that, Mark interrupts kissing his chest to look up at him, his doe eyes wide with surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah... I mean, if it would be okay with you. I know it's a very personal issue and if you don't want me to-”

“It's fine, Sugartoast. If this is important enough to you to put it on paper, investing your time and energy, then I feel very honored.”

They exchange soft smiles. Jinyoung starts to gently card his fingers through Mark's hair. “That's a relief. I was a bit nervous to bring that up.”

“Oh Sugartoast, you know you can tell me anything.” Mark plants another loving kiss on his chest. “And I'm looking forward to all the sex scenes. I never expected you would like to get into erotic writing, but I support you.”

“Though I don't plan to focus so much on that sex aspect.”

Mark tilts his head a little to the side, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. “Then what is left for the plot?”

“Feelings?”

“An entire book about feelings?”

“Oh Mark,” Jinyoung sighs and playfully tousles his hair even more.

“Sorry! Sorry, Sugartoast!” Mark pulls away, laughing at Jinyoung's attack. “You, the literature genius, can of course pull it off. And I will learn a lot from reading it. Actually, I'm very curious about our story from your perspective. When will you start working on it?”

“Hold on a minute, okay? I won't rush things just because of your sudden piqued interest.”

“Alright, I try to be patient. Though I really think some sex should be in it. Sex plays such a big part in our relationship,” Mark says before he leans down to kiss Jinyoung's torso again.

“Uhm.... I might incorporate it, but I have no idea if I can write it well. Let's see how it goes.”

“If you need assistance with this, reminding you of any hot details, I'll be here for you.” His boyfriend even has the audacity to wink at him.

“I'm sure of it, naughty wildcat.” Mark gives him a smug smile and Jinyoung returns a sassy one.

“You can write about this one time when you jerked off and I filmed it. And then I also filmed you giving me a perfect blow job, like a good, naked kitty.”

“Oh my god!” Jinyoung groans as the memory comes back to him, along with a heavy blush. And he notices how his boyfriend enjoys it. “Or how your best friend watched you riding my dick, or how I fucked you so good against the wall that my stupid asshead neighbor tried to complain.”

“Please stop!”

“Or this one time-”

“When you claimed you would know how to cut hair, but then you completely fucked up?”

“I don't think _that's_ a necessary detail to include in your book.”

“Yeah? But I do!” Jinyoung informs him, now being the one who takes a mischievous pleasure in mocking his boyfriend.

“Huh, I mean it's _your_ book. But there are so many other things you could incorporate. I could give you some new inspiration _now_.” His sharp teeth graze Jinyoung's lower abdomen. He can't possibly remain calm. Mark once again manages to send shivers and tingles through his entire body.

His boyfriend is right though, there are so many things he could include, illuminating their story from various perspectives. So much was happening that time, with them, with their friends, even with the complicated relationship to his parents.

“Oh, I just remembered we're supposed to help my parents next Sunday,” Jinyoung reminds his boyfriend.

Mark pulls away from his torso to stare up at him again, looking absolutely fed up. “You choose to bring up your parents _now_ , of all times?”

“I'm sorry, but if I can only discuss things with you while we're properly dressed, you leave me with very few options.”

“Fair enough,” Mark grumbles. “But you understand that I have to stop kissing you while we talk about family, right?”

“Fair enough too,” Jinyoung grants with a smile.

“Or are we done talking about family?”

“You know, you don't have to come with me on Sunday. It's alright if you don't feel like it.”

“I see, we're not done talking about family,” Mark sighs and rolls onto his side, propping his head up with his hand next to Jinyoung. He's locking eyes with him. Jinyoung almost expected him to be annoyed, but Mark doesn't look annoyed at all. “Nah, it's fine. I feel better when you're not alone there.”

“They are my parents. They won't bully me, you know?” Jinyoung snorts.

“But they used to, before.”

“It was only a phase. They've grown out of it.”

“Still. Maybe they don't want to talk you out of being gay anymore, but I still think your mom tries to talk you out of our relationship when I'm not present.”

“No reason to be worried. She knows there's no point in even trying.”

“Hhmm... I still will tag along,” Mark decides. He takes Jinyoung's hand and pulls it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

“Alright, if you insist. Then it's a win for my dad. He always has a field day when you and mom bicker.”

“Glad to be of service,” Mark says, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “I like your dad, though.”

Jinyoung looks at him with the softest smile as he starts to play with Mark's fingers. “That's nice. He likes you, too. And.... uhm.... how about my mom?”

“Brave of you to ask.”

Yes, Jinyoung knows it's a difficult question and he also knows that he perhaps won't like the answer. Mark's raised eyebrow makes him even more nervous about digging deeper into the topic. “I'm aware you're not going to end up being the best of friends, but you know each other for awhile now and.... you don't despise her... right?”

“Hmmm.... let me put it this way. If she would be on fire, I would dump a bucket of water on her. But I wouldn't pass her a towel afterwards.”

“Oh, that's even better than I expected,” Jinyoung chuckles. He's relieved that Mark doesn't hate his mom. He knows if it would be the case, his boyfriend is straightforward enough to say it how it is.

“I'm trying really hard. But thank heavens, you're so easy to please.” Mark now places soft butterfly kisses on the back of Jinyoung's hand while he gazes up at him lovingly.

“I would never force you to suck up to her. I know she's not exactly the easiest person to get along with. Though I think my mom would be a bit more amiable towards you, if you would finally change your hair color,” Jinyoung snickers.

“I know. We've been over this already.”

“So no change of mind?”

“Over my dead body! She has to be nicer to me of her own accord first, and only _then_ I will _think about_ changing my hair color.”

“You know, you're a stubborn fool, and that's also a part of you I dearly love.” Jinyoung smiles softly at his boyfriend, once again not believing he is allowed to be that lucky.

Mark knits his brows as he gives Jinyoung a pensive look. “Thank you... maybe? Or do _you_ don't like the blond hair anymore? Then I would consider changing the color.”

“That's very sweet of you, but I won't interfere with your principles. And in fact, you'd look dazzling in any hair color. So I don't care much. Blond is hot.”

“Good. While you're mentioning being hot, are we done talking about family?”

“So when will you finally introduce me to your family?”

“Not done yet....huh. You're killing me, Sugartoast.”

“But we're having such a good conversation.”

“Sure...”

“So what about traveling to the U.S. to meet your family?”

“Why do you even want to go so bad? We talk to my parents weekly over Skype. Isn't this enough already?”

“Are you.....” Jinyoung interrupts himself to take a deep breath. He needs to gather up his courage before he locks eyes with Mark again and voices these worrisome thoughts. “Are you embarrassed of me?”

“Am I... _what?_ ”

“Because you keep evading the subject. You don't want us to meet face to face and I can't think of any other reason than that. I'm sorry, but you have to tell me what's wrong with me that makes me so unbearable, so you rather try to keep me in the dungeon.”

“Calm down, Sugartoast. You're getting way ahead of yourself. Okay fine, if you must know at all costs...... it's not _you_ , it's _them_.”

“What?”

“ _They_ are embarrassing. My family is damn embarrassing, okay?”

“But they seem just fine over Skype.”

“Yes, because they are limited by the distance, thank heavens.”

“Are they hating on gays or any other minorities?”

“What..... no!”

“Then they are already friendlier than my family. So it can't be that bad, in my opinion,” Jinyoung reasons, not understanding at all why Mark is making such a fuss.

“They are too friendly. That's the problem.”

“Explain it to me?”

“They will hog you, and that's not fair.”

“Because _you_ want all their attention,” Jinyoung determines. “It's _your_ family, I get it, but I promise-”

“No! Because _I_ want to hog you. It would be such a pain to shoo them away from you.”

“Huh?”

“Sugartoast, they like you so much already. But if you're physically present in their house, they will flock around you like a bunch of curious lemurs. Dad will tell you all of his old boring stories from his youth. My mom will immediately take your measurements and start to knit a sweater with your name on it. My sister will ask you all kinds of inconsiderate, private questions. I swear, the concept of privacy and decency is foreign to her. And my brother will show you his entiiiiiiiiire DVD collection and will talk about movies non-stop. You can't seriously want that.”

“Do _you_ have a sweater with your name on it?”

“Yeah, every family member has one.”

“I never saw you wearing it.”

“It's still at my parents' house.”

“What color?”

“Pink.”

“I want a blue one.”

“What?”

“I want my sweater to be blue, if I can make a wish. I don't know what's so bad about it, Mark. What you said doesn't sound bad at all. It sounds lovely, actually.”

“You say that now, but wait until reality hits and they'll scare you away because they are too much to handle.”

“Nope, it still sounds lovely and.... warm.”

“Hmpf.”

“Is there another reason why you're that grumpy?”

“They will hog you. _All of you_. And I won't even have a chance to be near you. We at least have to stay a week, otherwise we can't even sleep off the jet lag. And an entire week with them shielding you from me, no thank you.”

“That's so very sweet, but I think you're exaggerating a bit,” Jinyoung coos.

“And I think you have no idea what you're talking about.”

“They are your family. They are a part of your life. I am a part of your life. We have to meet eventually.”

“Better later than sooner.”

“You've mentioned they're thinking about adopting a puppy, right?”

“Yeah, they did overcome the loss of Giovanni and feel ready to give another puppy a loving home. Why?”

“I also want to meet the puppy, Mark. I want to meet your family _and_ the puppy,” Jinyoung firmly insists. “And I know for a fact that you want to meet the puppy, too.”

“Damn, you're right.” For a change, it's Mark who is pouting.

Jinyoung has a hard time to keep his soft smile from turning sassy. “How does next semester break sound?”

“Alright, we ask them next time. I'm sure they will be elated,” Mark sulkily gives in.

“Of course they will. They miss you, Mark.”

The blond narrows his eyes, thinking for a moment about Jinyoung's statement. “Oh yeah.... maybe.”

“Sometimes you're truly impossible.”

“Impossible not to love?” Mark asks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Yes, that too,” Jinyoung huffs playfully. And like so often, Mark scoots closer to kiss his pouty lips.

“Now that you got what you've wanted, can I get a little bit more of you?” he whispers against Jinyoung's parted lips.

“I think that's a good idea,” he purrs, a cheeky smile on his face.

Mark doesn't wait for another invitation. In a heartbeat he's straddling Jinyoung's hips, hands gripping his shoulders. Those predator eyes are observing him with the usual fierceness and precision. Jinyoung gasp as the electrifying atmosphere around them threatens to swallow him. Mark sees, and he knows. A wicked grin blooms on his full lips as he leans in agonizingly slow.

Only at the last moment Jinyoung remembers that he forgot to tell him something important.

“By the way, our throuple will drop by tomorrow.”

Mark freezes only a centimeter before reaching Jinyoung's lips. He pulls away, looking at Jinyoung incredulously.

“I can't believe we're about to make out an _that's_ what comes to your mind.”

“I'm sorry. I swear, it's not like that. I just forgot to tell you all day. Jackson asked me yesterday if it's okay, if they would-”

“No.”

“Mark, come on.”

“Why? What do they want? Why do all three of them come here?” Mark whines. Jinyoung feels a little sorry for him.

“Uhm... I'm not sure. They want to discuss something, Jackson said.”

“Oh please no, this will be a disaster.”

“You don't know that yet. Maybe it's something nice. Maybe they want to plan a holiday trip together with us.”

“Sugartoast, stop scaring me even more.”

“You're going overboard.”

“I don't. Whenever they are around, they are draining me of all my energy, like these Harry Potter Dementor thingies.”

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise. But he can't suppress the smile that grows on his face upon the dramatic but witty reaction of his boyfriend. “Now this is quite a drastic comparison.”

“Should I lie?”

“I'm sure it won't be that bad. Relax. Be calm. Everything will be fine. I'll be there with you,” Jinyoung assures. In a flash, he hugs Mark's body and switches their positions, now hovering over his astounded boyfriend. “And now I will spoil you. How does that sound?”

“Finally some good news.”

The lopsided grin on Mark's face tells Jinyoung that they came to a very good agreement. And thank heavens, Jinyoung can't wait another second to get his hands on Mark's naked body.

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

Jinyoung expected a lot, but not that.

He sits with Mark on his boyfriend's couch. Jaebeom and Youngjae laze on the twoseater sofa to their left. In front of Mark and Jinyoung, Jackson is pacing up and down, talking for a while now without making any sense, at least not to Jinyoung.

Maybe Mark was right. Maybe he should have denied them this visit. If he would have listened to Mark, he'd now have his boyfriend's gorgeous dick up his ass, deliciously nudging into his pleasure spot and driving him crazy, making him scream his name until Jinyoung's voice would be reduced to just a raspy whisper.

“Are you even listening?“ Jackson stops dead in his tracks to fix Jinyoung with a reproachful look.

“Yeah, sure,“ Jinyoung mumbles. Jackson narrows his eyes, trying to scrutinize the thoughts in his head, before he continues to walk back and forth in front of them. Of course he also keeps talking about whatever it is that he came here for. But there's no way in hell Jinyoung would admit that he thought about Mark's dick just now instead of listening to Jackson's speech. Nope, not happening.

Curiously, he darts a sideways glance, checking up on his boyfriend. Mark looks dead inside. Jinyoung wonders if he is able to follow whatever it is Jackson wants to express. On the other hand, his boyfriend is great at following long, rambling speeches. He proves it on a daily basis. But whatever Jackson is going on about, Mark doesn't seem to like it. So Jinyoung now focuses more on the concern that his boyfriend might snap Jackson's neck, before the latter even had a chance to finish his monologue. Blindly, he reaches for Mark's hand and eventually entwines their fingers on his thigh. The next time he glances over, the blond rewards him with a soft smile.

“You really aren't listening, are you?“ Jackson spits. He is now glaring at them.

“What the heck is this even? School?“ Mark nags. Oh no, it's coming, Jinyoung thinks.

“No, it's just that we want to tell you about our concerns regarding the intensity of your relationship,“ Jackson huffs, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Intensity of our relationship? What does that even mean? And why the heck are _you_ worried when _our_ relationship is none of your business?”

“Uhm, actually,“ Jaebeom butts in, stopping for a second to gobble up the plum crumble pie on his plate, “it's _their_ concerns.” He points his dessert fork at Jackson first, then at Youngjae beside him. “I don't have any concerns. If it was up to me, we wouldn't bother you with this. But I lost the vote.“

“Please be quiet, babe,“ Youngjae shushes him, voice gentle and smile sweet, quite the contrast to the meaning of his words. Jaebeom rolls his eyes and just focuses on the pie again.

“So Youngjae and I have concerns regarding the intensity of your relationship,“ Jackson corrects himself. “You're together all the time. Always. You're all over each other 24/7. We have to drag you out by your ankles when we want to spend time with you. And you exclusively appear as a pair. When we drag out one of you, the other just clings to him and we have to take both. And the worst part is that you're completely ignoring us then. All you do is looking for a dark corner to pounce on each other.“

“You make it sound as if it would be something bad,” Jinyoung murmurs.

“We wouldn't be here if it wasn't bad. So far, you obviously didn't understand that this is an intervention. The point is, do you really want to become one of these obnoxious couples who forget their friendships for their relationship? Do you really want to sacrifice us? Do you really want to cut ties with us? Do you hate us now?“ Jackson finishes his quick-tempered speech.

“Of course not,“ Jinyoung gasps. “Right, Mark?“

He turns his head to face his boyfriend, who seems not nearly as impressed by Jackson's words. Instead he's just scowling up at him.

“So let me get this straight,” Mark eventually says, sounding waspish right from the start. “You come to my apartment, sit on my couch, scarf down my crumble pie, just to tell me that they way we handle our relationship is wrong? Are you out of your damn mind?”

“This pie is honestly so good. The only reason why I'm still here,” Jaebeom praises with his mouth still stuffed. “I didn't know you can bake, Mark. This is seriously a revelation. Wish one of my boyfriends could do magic like that.”

“Yeah, thanks man,” Mark answers, still obviously annoyed, before he continues to glare at Jackson. “Anyway, what the fuck, Wang?!”

“I don't say you handle things in a wrong way, okay? So let me try again. It was just natural in the beginning of your relationship. Everything is butterflies and rainbows then, and you are just attached at the hip. Normal. At the start, everyone is so in love that they ignore everything and everyone else. Completely normal. But that's supposed to wear off gradually. More than a year into your relationship, you should have become normal humans again, but you still act like love zombies. And somebody has to tell you.”

“Your mouth opens and closes, and there is noise, but nothing makes sense.”

“Okay Mark, funny.” Jackson rolls his eyes in an exaggerated manner. “So since your attitude, like so often, is really problematic, I'll appeal to your sensible part now. So Jinyoung, just let me remind you that you actually had qualms about Jaebeom and me becoming a couple because you were worried we would neglect you as our friend. And now? Who are the ones neglecting their friends? You and Mark don't even waste a single thought on us anymore. In all honesty, even best friends will eventually get tired of you ignoring them constantly and they’d stop inviting you out when they do things. Before you know it, when you finally remember their existence and are ready to reach out to them, they won’t be there anymore. But you're ready to risk it all, huh?”

“That's not true,” Jinyoung mumbles defensively through his pout. He squeezes Mark's hand because it's a natural reflex, because he needs it now, because it feels right. Apparently, that's a reason for Mark to get to his feet, bringing himself up to Jackson's eye level now.

Pushing his face close to him, Mark hisses through gritted teeth, “I swear, if you try to make him feel guilty about our relationship, you're done for, Wang.”

“That's not what I-”

“He's pouting! Because of _you_!”

“He's not a child, Mark. He will survive, even if he looks like an upset baby duckie now.”

“Not your decision to make!”

The situation is so emotionally charged, it's a bit scary. Jinyoung doesn't like it, so he decides to interfere. He reaches for Mark's hand and gently tugs on it. Naturally his boyfriend's focus shifts back to him immediately, and Jinyoung can pull him back into his seat. “Hey Youngjae, do you feel neglected?” he asks softly, addressing the boy for the first time during this conversation which apparently is an intervention.

Youngjae's eyes widen for a moment upon being the center of attention so suddenly. He collects his thoughts for a couple seconds before he answers Jinyoung's question. “Well, yeah, I do. You see, Mark is my best friend and we used to spend a huge amount of time together. Sure, it's natural that we both have less time for each other since we both started relationships. But Jackson had a point. It's normal that a relationship gradually becomes calmer, smoother, as it integrates itself into every aspect of daily life. There's a shift in priorities then, and your friends become more important again. But it somehow isn't happening to you guys. I'm ready to hang out with my best friend again, but he's missing.”

Jinyoung nods gravely. Youngjae explained it in a pretty calm way, but that made it somehow more dramatic. With a side glance, he spots Mark chewing his bottom lip, a wistful look in his eyes. Youngjae has expressed very frankly how he feels. Jinyoung concludes that Mark feels guilty now. His best friend helped him through an incredible rough patch in his life. The thought of Youngjae feeling neglected by him now must affect Mark pretty bad. And what Mark affects, also affects Jinyoung.

“As you can see,” Jackson pipes up, a lot softer now, “we're not here to make you the bad guys, or god forbid, trying to badmouth your relationship. We just miss you. We miss our friends. And I'm sure one day you will miss us too, but I can't promise we will still be around then. And I know you think you're enough for each other, but it's healthy to have more than one person in your life, okay?”

“So what would be your suggestion? What should we change, in your opinion?” Jinyoung asks cautiously.

“I'm glad you're asking,” Jackson blurts out, a bright smile stretching across his face. “So we thought it would be nice to spend a fun day outside together. We will do the planning. You just have to come along.”

“That doesn't sound bad at all,” he admits.

“Though we will split into two groups, and of course you will be separated,” Jackson elaborates, his smile a little less bright now, but still hopeful.

“No!” Mark immediately objects.

“But-”

“I said no.”

“Let me at least explain first, okay?” Jackson groans. He must have realized by now that the hopeful smile was futile. “You two really need to relearn how to do things without each other.”

“We can do this together,” Mark huffs.

“Do you listen to the words you say? Now who's the one who doesn't make sense, huh?”

Mark presses his lips tightly together, scowls some more and crosses his arms over his chest, so Jinyoung feels the responsibility weighing on him to speak. “This really sounds a bit drastic.”

“We're just asking for one day for now. It's not like we would kidnap one of you, taking him on a three-week cruise to Jamaica or something,” Jackson reasons.

“Apart from that,” Youngjae butts in, “when you're together you just start to mindlessly make out somewhere, completely disregarding the place, situation and your company. We've seen it all before. I'm sorry, but I don't want to spend my spare time explaining to random kids what these weird, breathy noises in this particular stall in the Taco Bell restrooms are.”

“That's right. You're dangerous for the public,” Jackson supports. “Therefore we have to separate you for now.”

“You're welcome to leave this apartment as soon as possible,” Mark says curtly.

“W-What?” Jackson stammers, utter bewilderment plastered on his face.

“Your idea doesn't sound good to us. Accept it. See you around.”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

Jinyoung rolls onto his back and sighs quietly. He looks over, marveling at the beautiful face of his boyfriend, illuminated by silver moonlight. He's so pretty, Jinyoung could stare at him forever without getting bored. He truly looks like an angel this way, so tame and peaceable.

It's almost 3 am now. Jinyoung woke up some time ago, and it seems impossible to fall back into blissful slumber. There are too many thoughts whirling around in his head. The visit of the throuple didn't leave him unfazed. He's pondering over their words again and again. And admittedly, the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense to him.

Also their friends looked pretty disheartened when they left the apartment. Things are probably going to be awkward between them when they'll meet the next time. Jinyoung hates it. They are their best friends. They wanted to help. They had good intentions. And now it feels like they alienated their best friends.

“Sugartoast?” A raspy voice suddenly interrupts his nightly train of thoughts. When he looks over, his drowsy boyfriend cutely rubs his eyes.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“No... no... I just woke up for a sec and you weren't koalaing me to almost-death, like usual. It felt wrong. Is everything okay?”

“Hhmmm.... I guess?”

“That's very unconvincing, and I know that you know.”

“Mark...... can we talk about something?” Jinyoung asks hesitantly as he stares into the darkness.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Okay, let me start by saying that it's not that easy-”

“Oh you mean _now_?”

“Uhm.... yes. I meant now. Still okay?”

“Yeah, just... let me wake up a little more.” Mark switches on the small bedside lamp next to him and sits up, leaning against the headboard. He rubs his eyes again. It's still cute. Then he looks over at Jinyoung. “Okay, I'm ready. And oh wow, the anime eyes are back. So hit me. What's going on in your pretty head right n- Wait! Do you want to break-”

“This isn't a break-up talk!” Jinyoung quickly interrupts. He can read the horror in Mark's eyes only too well. He also sits up now and scoots a little closer to his boyfriend to press a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Believe me, nothing could be further from my mind than breaking up with you.”

“Okay.... okay... I'm calm. I can handle whatever it is, as long as it's not _this_.”

Jinyoung flashes him a loving smile. “You're cute.”

“I almost died right here in front of you. Your idea of cute is pretty questionable, but whatever. What do you want to talk about?”

“Do you think we have a problem?”

“Do you want to get any more specific? Because without context I'd say my biggest problem is that we need sleep to stay alive and I can't worship your body 24/7.”

“Stop! You're making me blush.”

“After all the things we've done together, you're still blushing. Oh Sugartoast, you're so precious.” Now it's Mark who leans over to press a kiss to Jinyoung's pink cheek.

“Okay, stop for real now. I need to focus.”

“Okay, focus and speak. I'm listening.”

“I was thinking about what our friends said earlier. That we're dangerous for the public. That we neglect them because we focus too much on each other. And after they left we didn't talk about it, but..... is this something to be worried about?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“But-”

“I just knew you wouldn't stop after my very clear answer,” Mark groans.

“I thought about it a lot and-”

“Of course you did.”

“And I don't want to neglect my friends, Mark. And maybe they are right. Maybe that's what we did, still do.”

“Are you missing them?”

“That's a mean question. How should I miss anything or anyone when my head is full of you?”

“So what is wrong with only seeing each other?”

“I didn't say it's wrong. But maybe it's not quite right either. Maybe it's not good when we're clinging too much to each other. I mean you were so deeply attached to Junha that-”

“I think it's kinda unfair to bring this up,” Mark snaps. His face turns stony at the mention of his ex-boyfriend, his eyes turn cold. Jinyoung notices it even though Mark averts his gaze. And like scales falling from his eyes, Jinyoung realizes his fatal mistake. He shouldn't have said this. Mark is back behind his defense wall, blocking him out. Jinyoung knows he has to act quickly.

“Oh damn, no, Mark. I didn't mean that you did something wrong in this relationship or in _our_ relationship. And _if_ something is wrong in our relationship, it's not your fault. It's always two people who are doing things right or wrong. So let us please have this talk to make sure we're doing things right. I just want to cultivate a healthy relationship with you. A relationship which has the right ingredients for lasting until we're gray and old, and not hot anymore.”

“We will always be hot, Sugartoast,” Mark mutters. He's still refusing to meet Jinyoung's gaze, but at least his face relaxed a little bit.

“That's sweet of you. Slightly delusional, but sweet. Anyway, when our friends say that they see something is going in the wrong direction, maybe it would be good to at least listen to them and to observe ourselves self-critically and reflect on ourselves..... for our own good,” Jinyoung almost pleads in a soft voice.

“I just don't get why it's more important to you what other people say about our relationship, than what we say about our relationship.”

“First and foremost, we are not talking about random people. We're talking about our _friends_. We matter to them. And it's not more important what they say than what we say. I just think we should give it some thought. Maybe they see something that we can't see.”

“So what's your point? Do you think we spend too much time together?”

“No, but maybe we're not spending enough time with other people.”

“So you _do_ think we spend too much time together,” Mark concludes. He's offended, Jinyoung can see it on his face, in the way his eyebrows are knitted and his lips are pressed together.

“Mark,” Jinyoung says softly. “Could you at least consider my words instead of blocking everything right from the start? Listen, I don't say these things because I'm tired of you. And I also don't want to hurt you. Not anything like that. I want the best for us. If I could, I would spend every single second with you. But I don't know if this is healthy. I don't want our relationship to turn toxic because we possibly will be sick of each other one day, and won't have any other people by our sides anymore. I couldn't bear this outcome. I don't want to lose you just because I was too blind to see a potential danger to our relationship. Maybe we're too close to see the big picture, to see the..... warning signs.”

And finally Mark is looking at him. Well, it's more a fleeting glance before Jinyoung hears his quiet, raspy voice. “This is really not a break-up in the making?” It's not all too obvious, but still Jinyoung senses the anxiety in his tone.

Jinyoung's eyes grew softer with each of Mark's words. After the horror story with his ex-boyfriend, Mark is probably extra cautious and interprets every tiny sign as a possible break-up herald. Jinyoung would never blame him for it. It was a dreadful time in his life so it's better to quickly reassure his boyfriend. He reaches for Mark's hand to cradle it in the both of his, interrupting Mark's severe lip biting with it. Now Mark is truly looking at him. “I want to find a way to bring us even closer together for a long, long time. I don't want to run away from you. I never would. You're my happiness, Mark.”

It's almost like Jinyoung can feel the little shock waves of relief radiating from Mark's entire body. His boyfriend sighs quietly and his hand encircles Jinyoung's.

“We got this,” Jinyoung whispers. “Remember, we're on the same team. We share the same goal.”

“Yeah,” Mark agrees quietly.

Jinyoung actually waits for something more coming from his boyfriend, but no words are following, and he realizes that they are not quite there yet. Mark still has doubts. “And Youngjae misses you, Mark.”

“Yeah...”

“I saw your face when he openly talked about it. You were pretty shaken, right?”

“....”

“And whether you want to admit it or not, I know you miss him, too. Even if it's just a tiny bit right now, I know it. You've been through too much together.”

“That's probably true.”

“You just won't say that you miss him? Really? You know, just in case you think I would feel hurt, let me tell you that I absolutely won't feel hurt. They are our friends. And it's not a choice we have to make between lover and friends. No competition.”

“Yeah, okay,” Mark murmurs and nods his head in acknowledgement.

“So you really won't say it out loud. Okay, I've understood anyway.”

“And what do you say about Jaebeom not missing you at all?” Mark asks in return. For the first time in a long while there's a tiny, playful smile dancing on his lips.

“I don't think the 'at all' part is truly accurate. Also it's alright, we aren't your basic sappy bitches,” he jokes, grinning smugly at his boyfriend who is stunned for just a second.

“Ohoooo, big words for someone who cries so easily.”

“Pffft! I didn't cry for at least-”

“You cried yesterday when I massaged your balls with my - direct quote: 'fucking hot paradise hell of a wildcat tongue'. ”

“That's.... true. Well whatever, don't pretend you wouldn't love it when I shed my tears over you.”

“I never would dare.” Mark leans in, his hand sliding across Jinyoung's neck, his touch feathery soft, as he whispers directly into his ear, “You know how much I love to drink your tears.”

A fierce shiver travels through Jinyoung's entire body. “We can't have sex now!”

“What?” Mark laughs, doe eyes widening in astonishment.

“You're up to no good. You try to initiate _something_ , and I want to let you know that we need to sleep.”

“Fine fine!” Mark takes his hands off Jinyoung to put them up in a defensive manner. “I mean _you're_ the one who wanted to talk in the middle of the night but alright, scold me and tell me we need to sleep.” He's so cute and playful, Jinyoung really would like to do other things with him right now, but on the other hand he has to make an adult decision every once in a while.

“Now you're acting as if you don't want bang me right now.”

“I always want to bang you, and you know that.”

Intense eyes, raspy voice, the way only the one corner of his mouth curls into a flicker of a smile. It's getting risky now.

“You know, now I understand why BamBam said we are dangerous.”

“BamBam also recently said cheese should be considered a fruit. So where do we go from here?”

“Fine, but Jackson also-”

“If your biggest sources of support are those two, you better stop right here.”

“You're not entirely wrong,” Jinyoung snickers, watching his cheeky boyfriend with a fond look in his eyes. “Nevertheless, I'm glad we talked about it. Now that it's out in the open I think my mind will be calm enough to get back to sleep.”

“Poor Sugartoast, it must have been so loud in your pretty head.” Mark leans over, brushing his unruly hair out of Jinyoung's face to peck his forehead.

“Yeah, it's definitely better now.” They share another soft smile before Mark presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “How about we sleep now and then take some time to think about our conversation, and then we can talk about it with a fresh mind, okay?”

“Okay.”

So they settle down comfortably and snugly. Mark switches the light off. Jinyoung puts his head on Mark's chest, one arm and one leg draping across his boyfriend's body in one of his most common koala positions. A content hum vibrates in Jinyoung's throat when he feels Mark's arm curling around his waist.

“Hey Sugartoast, sing for me.”

“What?”

“Sing me a lullaby.”

“A lullaby?”

“Anything is fine. Your pick. I just want to listen to your voice.”

“Okay,” Jinyoung breathes against his chest. Only for a little while he contemplates what kind of song to choose. Then he makes up his mind and quietly starts to sing Kyla La Grange's 'Vampire Smile'.

“Baby you need to leave,  
'Cause I'm getting drunk on your noble deeds.  
It doesn't matter that they don't get done,  
When I feel this cold they're like the fucking sun.”

“Baby I need a friend,  
But I'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end.  
I'm here trying not to bite your neck,  
But it's beautiful and I'm gonna get”

“So drunk on you and kill your friends.  
You'll need me and we can be obsessed.  
And I can touch your hair and taste your skin,  
The ghosts won't matter 'cause we'll hide in sin.”

“Baby you have a choice,  
'Cause you burn my ears with your magic voice.  
I'm a paper doll, you can tear me up,  
We'll be the broken lovers with the poison cup.  
And we'll draw in breaths like we don't have air,  
Oh god, look at me, don't you even care  
That I'm dying in the cupboard underneath the stairs?  
Steps stamp on above my head.”

“Baby you're cruel to me,  
But you see I love it when you make me plead.  
I want a scar that looks just like you,  
'Til then I gotta learn to be a wiser fool.”

“Baby you need to leave,  
And I know you know  
That's why you keep ignoring me  
Because if you don't,  
Gonna run me down, let myself go”

The echo of his last note bounces off the bedroom walls and fades into dark silence. It's quiet for a long moment. Jinyoung is convinced that Mark fell asleep already. So he closes his eyes, trying to focus on Mark's heartbeat beneath him.

“Sugartoast?”

Mark's voice sounds calm. Jinyoung opens his eyes again. He doesn't move and doesn't try to look up at Mark. It's too dark anyway. He just stares into the void.

“Yeah?”

“Let's try this.... the thing our idiot friends want to do with us. We can try it once and see how it goes, right?”

Jinyoung smiles to himself. “Yes, we can do that. We got this.” His smile is audible in his voice but he doesn't care.

“Yeah,” Mark whispers. “We got this.”

He hugs Mark just a bit tighter under the sheets. “What's on your mind right now?” he asks quietly after another long moment of silence. Jinyoung enjoys it a lot that he can simply ask this question now instead of making wild guesses about Mark's thoughts, like it was the case in this rocky phase before they started their relationship.

“That I'm very lucky you know me so well.”

Jinyoung's smile broadens before he turns his head a little to press a kiss to his boyfriend's bare chest. “I love you, Mark.”

“I love you too, Sugartoast.”

“And you're cute.” Jinyoung has a hard time to stifle his giggles.

“Alright, sleep tight, Cheekytoast.” Mark playfully nuzzles his nose into his hair before his body relaxes under Jinyoung's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I'm not sure if I can post the last chapter next Monday. It's going to be a long one and my week is packed. Please bear with me. (︶︹︺)


End file.
